


Death Between Us

by killingmesoftly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/killingmesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dies a horrible death. Dean pushes Castiel away. Castiel knows he's in love with Dean but what should he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfic so please go easy on me. I'm typing this impromptu so it might not be good but I hope you'll like it. I might put a sex scene on here. Not too graphic though. Comment if you want more. This is only a one-shot deal.

Dean Winchester drove his Impala without knowing his destination. His brother was gone... he doesn't know where he went... heaven... hell... purgatory... he doesn't know at all. He pulled over and leaned his head on the steering wheel.  
"I really need a friend right now, Cas... I really, really need one..." he whispered with a broken heart. He felt like he was being punished. He's got no family. No mother. No father. No brother. And now... No Castiel. "Please..."  
But no Castiel showed up.

THREE DAYS AGO  
"Dean!" Sam slapped Dean's bare leg to wake him up. "Dean!"  
Dean, groggy and a bit disoriented, rolled on his back and glared at his brother. "What?"  
"Look at what I found on that angel we were looking for." Sam opened the printed copies of his research. "It says here that Abaddon is the Hebrew name of the "Angel of the bottomless pit.""  
"That sounds a bit like Satan to me," Dean commented as he rubbed his palm against his face.  
Sam shrugged as he drank his coffee. "“Abaddown” is translated “destruction” in Job 28:22; 31:12; 26:6; Prov. 15:11; 27:20. In all of these passages the NRSV simply uses the word “Abaddon.” This word can be thought of as a personification of the idea of destruction, or as sheol, the realm of the dead."  
"So... Satan?"  
Sam looked at his brother and sighed. "Why don't we ask your boyfriend?"  
Grinning, Dean called out for Castiel in his mind and within a second, the angel was in the room, looking at the fully dressed Sam and proudly naked Dean. He looked away from Dean and concentrated on Sam.  
Sam smiled at the angel who had come to stick himself with his older brother. "Hey, Castiel."  
"Hey, Sam," Cas replied with his deep voice.  
"Can you tell us anything about this Abaddon guy?"  
Looking at Castiel, Dean started to wear his clothes while listening to his brother.  
"He is Sataniel... Just like Dean has said," Castiel answered, his coat fluttering when the wind came into the room.  
"Told you," Dean grinned at his brother as he took the other cup of coffee and sipped.  
Cas, poker face as he was, could feel his heart stammering in his chest. 'It shouldn't be...' he thought. He isn't human after all. He should not be feeling all these emotions for a human. But he was. His heart was beating to loudly that he was afraid the brothers could hear it. And ever since he had these feelings, he had failed to read Dean's mind. Not unless the human was calling to him. Right now, he was as good as blind and deaf when it comes to Dean's mind.  
"Cas, you okay?" Dean inquired and stood directly in front of the angel. He held Cas' chin and lifted it an inch to study the angel's face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes, I am..." Castiel replied, looking into Dean's green, green eyes, not able to pull away.  
"good. Coz I wouldn't know what to do if you got sick or whatever." Dean grinned and went to the bathroom where he locked himself. He clutched his chest as if in pain. Is it normal to fall in love with an angel? He doesn't think so. He exhaled and showered all his feelings away.

It was a mistake. It all happened too fast. It was a mistake. The plan was supposed to be fool proof but Sam lay lifeless on the floor when Dean and Cas got there. Dean held his brother in his shaking arms and embraced him. "Not again, Sam... Not again..." tears rolled down his cheeks and he held his brother tightly. "Please... not again..."  
Cas stood a few meters away, watching the man he loved hold the only person he's ever loved that deeply.  
As if dying was not enough for Sam, his body slowly started to disintegrate in a shower of light. "Wha-- No! No!" Dean was hysterical. He tried to hold on tight but his brother's body was disappearing. "Sam!!! SAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!"

"What happened there?" Dean asked quietly. His grief and anger made him feel so terribly cold inside.  
Cas, reading Dean’s emotion, decided to tell the truth rather than lie. “I don’t know either. It’s the first time I saw that happen.”  
“He disintegrated in front of ours eyes.” Dean whispered.  
Cas didn’t know what to say or do. He just kept quiet.  
“Why didn’t you save him?” Anger was building up inside Dean. Enough for it to cloud his own reason. Being reasonable is the last thing on his list. He needed somebody to blame and there’s no one there but Castiel. “You could have saved him!”  
“No, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t save him, Dean.” Feeling suddenly tired, Cas closed his eyes but opened them quickly when he heard Dean speak in a very quiet voice.  
“Then what’s the use of having you here? You’re completely useless to me and my brother.” Rage building up, he glanced at Cas. “Why don’t you just leave then?”  
With a broken heart and without a word, Cas disappeared. Dean was left alone in his beloved car with tears rushing down his cheeks.

For days, Dean lived like a dead man. He sat around staring at nothing in particular, eating without really tasting his food, sleeping restlessly. In a matter of days, it seemed like he aged ten years. He locked himself in a motel room he rented for a week in the company of whiskey and beer.  
He lay on one of the two queen beds in the room with whiskey in his bloodstream and bad dreams in his mind. He could still see Sam. He could still feel the pain in his chest until tears flowed like rivers again.  
That’s how Castiel saw him. The angel, clad in his brown coat, watched Dean with a shattered heart. He couldn’t keep himself away from his charge. He hasn’t showed himself to Dean but that didn’t mean that he had left the human alone. So he stood, letting the green-eyed human grieve for his brother.  
“Cas…?” Dean called out with his slurred voice. “Castiel… Come talk to me… I need a friend…”  
Cas almost showed himself up but he stopped. He had to rein in his need to soothe Dean.  
“Cas…” Dean pushed his body up and lay on his back, his eyes closed. “Cas… If you don’t show up, I’m gonna think you don’t care about me now and I might kill myself. Your choice, man… You’ve got until...” He looked at his watched. Narrowed his eyes to get the time right. “Until sunrise… I don’t know what time that will be but you’ve got until I wake up to show yourself up. After that… well… bye bye world.”  
Dean fell asleep. For the first time in days, he had a dreamless night. Cas appeared beside his bed and covered him with a blanket before sitting on the other bed and waited for the human to wake up.  
It was already afternoon when Dean woke up with the mother of all bitch headaches. He groaned as he rolled over and fell face first on the floor. “Urgh… Maybe I should just shoot myself in the head and be done with it.” He mumbled as he crawled to the bathroom. He pulled his body up and took a bottle of pain reliever from the medicine cabinet. He took three pills and downed them with tap water.  
He staggered back to the room and gave an unmanly yelp when he saw Cas standing just a few feet away from him. “And now he shows himself!” He mumbled as a surge of relief and happiness filled his heart. He closed the gap between them in two strides and embraced Castiel tightly. Suddenly, all the pain he felt evaporated. It was as if all the rocky places in his heart had smoothed back again. Castiel was here and he was grateful for that.   
Castiel, on the other hand, could feel all the worries he had disappear. Dean was almost back to his usual self. Maybe all he really needed was a friend and a—  
All the thoughts in Cas’ head flew away when Dean’s lips crashed against his. They were impatient and seeking. So were his hands.  
Cas’ coat was pushed back harshly. “D-Dean!” Cas gasped as Dean’s teeth sank on his neck as if the human wanted to devour him. He yelped when he was pushed on the bed and got straddled by the now grinning green-eyed human. “Dean…”  
Dean tried—and failed—to rein in his uncontrolled urge. He leaned down again and kissed the angel who had saved his life too many times to count. His angel. “Tell me to stop, Cas… Tell me…” his lips covered Cas’ again. Still impatient. Still demanding. Hungrier than ever.  
Instead of pushing Dean away like he was supposed to, Cas reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled closer. More… he seemed to say. Give me more.  
Dean bit Cas’ lower lip gently as the clothes between them were ridden off till there was nothing between them. Cas’ body was pliant and willing under Dean’s hard and demanding one. Reason was thrown out the window. There was nothing in the room but the scent of sex and need and the almost overpowering feeling of love.  
Cas held Dean’s hard rock length and looked into the green, green eyes.  
“I’ll slow down.” Dean promised as he kissed the angel gently this time. His fingers found themselves against the tight opening of Cas’ ass and slowly, gently, they went in.  
Gasping and trying not to whine, Cas writhed under Dean’s touch. He bit his lower lip and struggled to keep his voice down while Dean prepared him.  
When he deemed it was enough, Dean pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something bigger and meatier. He could see the pain in Cas’ face and he showered kisses on the angel’s forehead, cheeks, lips. He murmured promises and apologies until the pain was replaced by pleasure then he started to move. Slowly. Building up the pleasure until they reached the peak and together, with their eyes on each other, they jumped off in the pleasure of the abyss. 

They were both breathless. Both exhausted. And both satiated. Dean kissed Cas’ neck and snuggled against it.  
“You reek of alcohol…” Cas whispered but he kissed Dean’s forehead.  
“I missed you.”  
“I love you.”  
“Why am I not shocked by that?”  
“I don’t know either.”  
“I love you too.”  
“You better.”

 

Read more about Abaddon at: http://christiananswers.net/dictionary/abaddon.html


End file.
